


The Maps That Lead to You

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [63]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, POV Darcy Lewis, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: Jane only had her numbers and Darcy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: Darcy/Jane - Equation.

Jane taps the dry erase marker against her bottom teeth. “This makes no sense,” she murmurs, and at her side, her free hand clenches into a white-knuckled fist.

Darcy sighs, watching Jane from her spot at the desk in the corner of the room. The London university is much less accepting of Jane’s eccentricities than Culver was, and the only light in the lab is Darcy’s desk lamp shining at the blackboard, creating a hellish spotlight of mathematics that Darcy can’t understand. “Jane,” she starts, taking off her glasses, but Jane just grumbles in response.

“If I could come back here,” Jane says, squinting at the numbers, “I can go back _there_.”

Ever since Natasha brought them the secret intel that Loki had usurped the Asgardian throne and was planning major inter-realm destruction, Jane’s life was devoted to finding a way around the Avengers’ and Thor’s wishes to return to Asgard and put a stop to the madness she witnessed firsthand. But this time, she was utterly alone—Selvig was back in America, the Avengers had their own issues, and Thor was nowhere to be found.

She only had her numbers and Darcy.

Darcy comes up behind Jane, wrapping her arms snugly around Jane’s waist. “We’ll get there,” she murmurs into Jane’s hair. “You’re Dr. Jane freakin’ Foster. You can do anything.”

Jane melts back into her touch, body finally relaxing. “And you’ll be with me?”

Darcy holds her tighter, kisses her cheek. “Through any world and any realm, baby.”


End file.
